When taking a backup of a system, resources on the system may be involved in transactions. To create a backup, a shadow copy may be created of the storage upon which the resources are stored. The shadow copy may then be used to make the backup. Taking a shadow copy of storage involved in transactions, however, may yield an image that has inconsistent data.